The Biosecurity Core ensures compliance with local, state and nafional regulations and serves as a resource for pending legislation related to biosecurity in high and maximum containment laboratories and control of select agents. Core staff works closely with the Environmental Health and Biosafety Regulations and Requirements (EH&BRR) Core to develop and implement programs. The Core provides oversight, devises and directs relevant staff training, and develops and implements in conjunction with appropriate UTMB departments a personnel reliability program for BSL4 staff. It assists with the planning and conduct of biosecurity drills in close association with EH&BRR Core. The Core monitors access to select agent inventories and conducts an independent select agent program review. It oversees physical security personnel security, material control and accountability, transport security and information security. It interfaces with the UTMB Police Department, which provides the GNL Security Services, independentiy implements the physical security program, and is committed to providing the safe and secure operation of the GNL, for both UTMB employees and the surrounding community. The UTMB Police Department complies with all federal and state laws regulating select biological agents.